A secret revealed
by Agent BM
Summary: A sequel to my story, Luans secret. When Lola finds out Luan's big secret and what she's been doing with Lincoln, how will her sisters react? How will Luan react? Can Lincoln do anything about it?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own loud house or any of its characters

this story is a sequel to the story Luan's secret, I recommend reading that first, it's really good. I hope you like this story.

It was just an ordinary day at the loud house, nothing too special going on, most of the siblings were on the couch watching tv, except Lola, Luan, and lincoln. Lola was in the upstairs bathroom, and Luan and Lincoln were out, though they didn't say where they were going. The siblings just figured they were hanging out, they didn't mind, it was nice for Luan and Lincoln to do things together, whatever it is they did if they were hanging out. If they weren't they were probably doing their own things. Where are they you might ask?

(Mall, comic store)

The 2 were at the counter purchasing some comics.

"The new ace savvy as promised for my number 1 customer. And as requested per special order, the comic adaptation of Star Wars empires end volumes 1-3." Said the shop owner

"Sweet" Said Luan

"You a fan?" Asked the shop owner

"I have this to thank for that" said Luan

Thats right you're reading this correctly, Luan had become sort of a sci fi fan, and Lincoln has known about it for a couple weeks now after bumping into her at a convention, there's your recap for if you didn't read luans secret like I told you to. Lincoln was glad to have someone in his family to share this interest with. He and Luan have been hanging out in secret to enjoy this for the past couple weeks, and none of his sisters were close to figuring out luans secret, and they were both glad for that.

The shop keeper bagged the comics and handed them a receipt.

"Have a nice day, long live Emperor Palpatine and long live the Empire"

"Thank you" said Lincoln

"Come on Lincoln, let's get some froyo, I'm craving something cold and sweet" said Luan

"You've read my mind" Said Lincoln

(Back at home)

Lola, being the girl she was, was sneaking around upstairs, looking to read someone's diary. She relished in juicy secrets, and she knew everyone's hiding spots for their diaries, her sisters were so predictable. She even knew Lincoln's secrets whenever he decided to write them down somewhere, there wasn't a secret in the house she didn't know about. Today she felt like reading some of luans secrets, she always had something funny to write about.

Lola snuck into Luna and Luan's room and towards Luans work desk. She picked a lock on a small chest with a paper clip and pulled out Luans diary, which also had a lock on it. After picking that lock, she opened the book to some of more recent events in the book. Lola giggled to herself, only an idiot would write secrets in a diary, that's why she didn't do that, she priced herself on being smarter than her siblings when it came to secrets.

Lola began to read through the pages, and her eyes widened upon reading some of Luans recent secrets and her time with Lincoln. She quickly shut the book and hastily threw it back in the box, but making sure to lock them so Luan wouldn't know she's been looking at them. She went to look under luans bed and among her comedy props, what she found shocked her. She quickly left the room to tell her sisters.

(Downstairs)

"The government will pay you just to eat cheese, and with my book I can tell you how"

"I'm calling right now" Said Leni

"Dont even bother Leni, remember what happened last time you fell for one of these scams?" Asked Lori

"Oh yeah right" Said Leni sadly

Lola rushed down the stairs to her sisters.

"You guys, you won't believe what I just saw among Luan's stuff" said Lola

"Why were you snooping around our room?" Asked Luna

"Come on Luna, don't tell me you haven't once thought of what luans been doing the last couple weeks" Said Lola

"That's her personal business, and I figured she was just at some comedy related thing or something" Said Luna

"Hopefully it's funnier than this show" Said Lisa

"We all know the saying, give an elephant a spoon, you feed him a clown. But teach him to use a spoon, you feed him a circus" Said someone on tv

"That makes no sense in any way whatsoever, how'd we end up on this show?" Lisa asked

"Yeah yeah, elephants eating clowns, big deal. Come on, at least see what I found." Said Lola

The siblings complied and went to Luna and Luan's room. When they got there, Lola revealed what she found, under the bed in a bag was a set of stormtrooper armor and toy aliens and robots. Hidden among luans comedy props was the helmet to the armor, as well as a few other things related to Star Wars, space aliens, and other sci fi things. They were all cluttered around luans comedy prop boxes, all cleverly placed so Luna wouldn't see them so easily.

"My sister's into geeky stuff like Lincoln?" Asked Luna surprised


	2. Chapter 2

One by one, most of the sisters began to laugh. How could Luan like something so geeky? Leni took the stormtrooper helmet from luans props.

"Look at this ugly helmet, why would anyone wear this?" Leni asked

"Let me see that" Said Lynn

she grabbed the helmet and put it on her head. She looked around and banged her hand on it.

"How can she see in this thing? I can't see anything under my eyes. I can only see straight ahead. And this thing isn't very protective, and I can't move my head too much. This helmet sucks" Said Lynn before throwing the helmet to the ground

Lily picked up the helmet and placed it over her body. She giggled and walked away with Lori following her to make sure she didn't hurt herself with it.

"I'm gonna text Luan, get to the bottom of this" Said Luna

She pulled out her phone and began texting Luan.

(Mall, frozen yogurt shop)

Luan and Lincoln were sitting at a table, reading their comics, and eating their yogurt. Luan got a text on her phone and she pulled it out to answer it. To Lincoln, everything seemed normal at first, but when her expressions changed, that's when Lincoln got worried.

"Everything alright Luan?" Asked Lincoln

"Not at all Lincoln. My secrets out, the others know about my interest in sci fi" Said Luan

"WHAT! How'd they find out?" Asked Lincoln

Luan read more texts on her phone. In anger, she crushed her yogurt cup.

"Lola, why am I not surprised" Said Luan

"I cant believe she found out, I thought she wouldn't do this anymore after we let her in our secret telling group" Said Lincoln

"As if this year hasn't been crazy enough already, first the Nazis, then being trapped in tv, now this. Not sure what's worse" said Luan

Luan thought for a moment before she and Lincoln said the same thing.

"The Nazis, definitely the Nazis"

(For those who don't get the reference, this is from my story escape from the Nazi world)

"What am I going to do?" Luan Asked

"Maybe this won't be that bad, I'm sure this'll all blow over. And if things get too bad, I got your back" Said Lincoln

"Thanks Lincoln. Well we better get home, I can only imagine the teasing I might get for this" Said Luan

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, I hope" Said Lincoln

(Back home)

When Luan got home, she didn't even bother to speak to her sisters as she was still letting the news sink in. She went to her room, threw her trooper helmet on to hide her face, and began going through joke notebooks for some material, she did still have a job as a birthday clown and had to brainstorm ideas for it.

Not long after, Luna and Lucy entered the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Asked Luan

"Lucy, you go first" said Luna

"Luan, I'm just gonna make this clear and say I won't tease you like the others might." Said Lucy

"Really?" Asked Luan

"Yes, you're not the only one who hid a secret with Lincoln. I did that too" Said Lucy

"What was your secret?" Asked Luan

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you that?" Asked Lucy

"Fair enough" said Luan

Lucy left the bedroom, leaving Luna alone with Luan.

"Go ahead, tease me, I know you want to" Said Luan

"I'm not gonna do that, one because I fear the retaliation from you. Dude how long have you been into this?" Asked Luna

"Since Lisa sent us all into the tv, long story I'll explain later" Said Luan "Lincoln found out a few weeks ago. I didn't mind him knowing, gave me another reason to hang out with him"

"Can you take off that helmet I can't take you seriously with that on" Said Luna

Luan threw her helmet to the side and looked at her big sister.

"I admit it was somewhat shocking finding out you were into this stuff, but to be honest I went through some weird phases too, I once thought making cookies and selling lemonade would be a good idea, that didn't end well, don't ask it's too embarrassing. I perfectly support your interest, though the others, well I'm not so sure. The twins, Lynn, Lori and Leni, I think Lisa, not sure. Lily seemed to like the helmet." Said Luna

"At least not everyone will be teasing my interest. I can't believe Lola found out my secret" Said Luan

"Gonna prank her?" Asked Luna

"You bet I am" Said Luan

"How?" Asked Luna

"I don't know yet, I'll think of something" Said Luan


	3. Chapter 3

(The next afternoon)

Luan was in the kitchen making something in the oven. She put on a pair of oven gloves and pulled out a batch of cookies.

"Lola's gonna love this" said Luan to herself

She went to get a plate for the cookies when a loud sound startled her, she turned to see a giant pair of metal legs coming along with a metal body coming from the ceiling.

"Dont be alarmed siblings, I can take care of this" shouted Lisa "I think"

Flashes of light came out of Lisa and Lily's room and laser blasts were fired, along with screaming from Leni. She came running down the stairs being chased by a stormtrooper.

"Stop right there rebel scum"

"I don't even know who you are" shouted Leni

Luan grabbed a frying pan and smacked the trooper in the face, knocking him down. Leni proceeded to kick the trooper.

"Lisa what are you even doing in there? What is this giant thing?" Lori asked angrily

"A little test of a birthday present I've made for Lincoln involving his portable game console, and let's face it, something went wrong." Said Lisa

"Mom and dad are gonna murder you for this" shouted Lori

"I can fix the house, as soon as I get rid of all this stuff" said Lisa

"There's a mean stranger ruining my tea party" Lola shouted with anger

"I'm coming I'm coming" shouted Lisa

Lisa ran around the house with Lincoln's game portable console which had a webcam looking device attached to its screen. With the press of a few buttons, the giant walker and the stormtroopers in the house disappeared with a zap of light from the machine.

"I'm pretty sure that's everything" said Lisa

"Hey look, it's a big grey pizza" said Leni who was pointing to the sky

The siblings all looked to the sky and saw a big triangular shaped ship in the sky.

"That's a Star destroyer. Lisa what the heck is that thing of yours anyway?" Asked Luan

"This device was designed to send people into games but something went wrong, needs more testing." Said Lisa

"And you're gonna get rid of that frightening alien ship before it scares people right?" Asked Lori

"Yeah, I don't want it to destroy the stars in the sky" said Lana

"They can't actually do that" Said Luan

"It's too far, I need to find a way to get this device close enough to it. But first I suppose I better fix the house. Luckily I have a rewind button" said Lisa

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black remote. She pointed it at the damage caused by the giant walker and with a push, everything was fixed and all the holes were repaired.

"All done" said Lisa "And before you get any ideas this thing is for emergencies only, took me forever to put this thing together"

The siblings went back to their personal things, and Luan went to Lola and Lana's room. Lola was trying to fix up her tea party which was interrupted.

"Hey Lola, no hard feelings about you blabbing my secret, here have a cookie" said Luan

"Thanks nerd" said Lola

Luan frowned hearing that. Lola bit into one of the cookies and her mouth felt like it was on fire. Lola screamed in pain. Luan laughed and offered her milk which she chugged down.

"I made that with habanero hot sauce" said Luan

She continued laughing while Lola caught her breath

"Now that that's settled"

Luan grabbed Lola and held her against her bed.

"WHY'D YOU BLAB MY SECRET?! I thought you were beyond that now" said Luan furiously

"It was so geeky and nerdy I thought everyone should know is all" said Lola

"I don't judge you on your interests but you're gonna judge me on mine and laugh at me?" Asked Luan

"Why not? It's not normal for a girl to like something so stupid. You're a nerd" said lola

"Ok here's what, call me nerd again and I'm shoving this entire plate down your throat" Said Luan

Lola gulped hearing that.

"I thought I could trust you with secrets after we all let you in our secret telling club. I was wrong. This ain't over, this is just beginning" Said Luan

She threw her to the ground and walked out angrily. Lola got up and brushed her dress off.

"Big nerd" said Lola "There are other things she could've bonded with Lincoln over but she picked that stupid space movie"

Lola heard something and ran to her window, the 2 legged walker was back.

"LISA! Your inventions malfunctioning again" said Lola

Meanwhile, mr grouse, annoyed with the noise, popped out his window.

"LOUDS! What is all the ruckus about?"

Upon seeing the walker with its guns aimed at his house, he screamed and ducked back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Agent BM here doing something I hardly ever do. I need help. I know there are plenty of you who like this story out there, and I've enjoyed writing it. But to be honest I don't have anymore ideas and I can't think of any and it's driving me crazy. So what do you all want to see from this story? Let me know through a comment or message, anything, there are no wrong answers


End file.
